


Words not so Easily spoken

by RaiinFaiiry



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, its adorable, otp ptompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiinFaiiry/pseuds/RaiinFaiiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otp Prompt from Tumblr</p><p>"Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declare their love for person B. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words not so Easily spoken

**Author's Note:**

> Simple, sweet and short. I love it~ I hope you enjoye it!! I read the prompt on Tumblr and basically wrote it out in my head as I made my lunch. So yeah. ^_^

_I love you_

Words so easily written, but so hard spoken aloud for the first time.

 

_I love you_

The words were traced with slender fingers along the bare back of his sleeping lover. A smile danced across his face as he traced the words over and over again.

_I love you_

The sleeping form below him took shallow breathes, lost in the void of his dreams as the fingers continued to trace the words. Bilbo smiled down at the sleeping form of Thorin. It was late when he had returned home from work, almost 2am, but when Bilbo walked into their small two bedroom apartment he knew Thorin had tried to wait up for him; but he had ultimately failed.

_I love you_

Bilbo had found his lover lying face down in their bed, his shirt deposited on the floor next to him. Of course it would be, even though it was in the middle of winter, Thorin was a human furnace, and Bilbo loved that about him.

 

_I love you_

A yawn escaped the brunette’s mouth as he stretched his arms upwards. It was late, now was not the time the time to be thinking about getting home from work, now was the time for bed. Bilbo slowly moved under the weight of the comforter, carefully as to not wake Thorin, before he snuggled close to the form beside him. Bilbo let one last smile dance across his face before he closed his eyes, preparing for sleep to take him. But all was lost when a heavy arm reached over and dragged the small form closer, was he awake? A voice, hoarse with sleep spoke up.

 

“I love you too.”  
  
Bilbo felt blood rush to his face, and he knew a flush was there. He had been awake this whole time? The smaller male buried his face into the chest before him, refusing to come out and face the words. A laugh escaped the giant form before he turned onto his side, pulling the smaller male as close as he could.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
